


痛苦之海

by More_Excitement



Category: Darkavengers-Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_Excitement/pseuds/More_Excitement
Summary: Taskmaster决定脱离Bullseye带给他的痛苦。在荒山古庙中。他狠下心杀死他心爱的刺客。谁知旧爱又如何成为新欢。
Relationships: Taskmaster/Bullseye





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> 这部小说可谓是苦涩冗长。病态的痛苦。若是不喜欢，请不要读下去。

曾经旧爱又成新欢。  
烟灰在鸡尾酒中沉淀。  
不介意整整一年的痛苦不堪。  
旧伤疤叠上新伤口算是新鲜。

————————  
某个傍晚。

靶眼飞奔着穿过大街小巷...身上每条神经都在叫嚣着兴奋。灰蓝色居民楼挡住了夕阳。他们正在追杀他。

他的双腿因恐惧和刺激微微颤抖。他的肌肉紧绷如琴弦。

“需要帮助吗？嗨！”熟悉的声音传来。模仿大师在灯柱旁跳下自行车。“骑车会让你更快些。”

“你不知道我家住哪。”

“我骑车，然后你告诉我。”

追杀他的人早已不见。  
一刻钟前。在寒冷的、结冰的湖畔，枯树枝是死亡的黑颜色。尘封的庙宇中，他奔上破败的楼梯，欲要夺走那古董——四羊方尊。

听见脚步声了吗？

或许那只是惊惶的老鼠在奔蹿？

穿紫袍的邪教分子已经挥刀涌上楼梯口。

他抱着古董，绝望地希望湖没有结冰。  
他踏在吱嘎作响的木屋顶上，如轻巧的飞燕跃入灰白的苍穹。  
然后他坠落。  
双手攀在电线上，在刺骨的寒风中做技巧，然后着陆。

望着天边一点白光，他视野中的一切仿佛变成暗淡的点，在一层黑纱中，有秩序的运动。

—TBC.？


	2. Chapter 2.

梦境只剩下零星碎片，  
吞噬着辽阔悠远的意境。  
关进扭曲狭小的空间。  
一瞬间。回忆的潮水涌来。  
令他徜徉。如此不安。

————————————————  
刺客睁开双眼。它们蓝得宛若寒冰融化后的春水。四周一片漆黑，有一股藏香气味。潮湿的松木桌椅。窗外的泠泠雨声。

“晚上好，靶眼。”

暗中似乎有无数的影子在跳舞。

刺客眨了眨眼，紧张地端坐在松木椅上。

“今天我们来学习生物。”

“你是谁？”他的气味像雷雨天的铁锈。

灯被打开。借着昏暗的光晕，他看清对方是个穿灰袍的骷髅。

“你并没有骑自行车送我回家。”靶眼叹息。

“这里是个庙宇，在一座荒山上。周围是乱坟岗。”那骷髅冷笑。

_TBC.


	3. Chapter 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taskmaster的思考。第一人称自叙。  
> 以及Bullseye对于快感的（受虐狂似的）追求。当杀戮和血腥不能再令他感到刺激时，他感到空虚迷茫。疯狂的颓废。

天哪，我必须告诉可怜的刺客。  
最透彻的痛苦全部因他而起。  
意志昏沉。  
一串闪亮的碎蓝宝石攀上旋律之柱。  
来了就不要走啊，  
离去的就别再回头。  
在我亘古的忧伤中啊，  
刺客的身影飘飘渺渺、沉沉浮浮。

————————————————————————————  
窗外的古松——松针上挂着水珠，映出荒山灰沉沉的漠色。  
我坐在小溪边的鹅卵石堆上，迷茫地看着瀑布穿天而下。一群怪鸟嘶哑的叫着。水边浆果是水墨画中唯一一点鲜红。

痛苦。无边的哀愁。沮丧。愤怒。在我记忆中沉淀太多。

昨天我看见靶眼，看见他和他那身令人魂牵梦绕的黑蓝色制服。将他带到这里，本意是杀了他。无论如何也没有忍心下手。

他被我吸引了。即使他不承认。

我最透彻的痛苦。九个中有五个因他而起。  
可我还是不忍心抛弃他。

割舍爱啊只会爱得更深。不如让美好走到极致，让它自动渐渐离去。

我看见刺客的痛苦，甚至多于我。

谁又能代替他在我心中的位置？那股清泉能流进我心中的那潭死水。

——————————————————————————————————————

寂寥的天地间灵魂留下痕迹。  
铅一样沉重的封闭空间  
失了回忆中轻灵的通透。  
压抑，悲伤，呼吸困难。  
失了灵气也就失了精神支柱。  
真怀念那时，  
滴水中映透那灰色城市。  
冰冷的夜。黑礼服，黑礼帽。  
倚在火车窗边，独瞻那孤独的美好。

——————————————————  
寒冬的风刮的他双颊发疼。靶眼紧紧抱着四羊方尊，却失望的感受不到一丝刺激。  
靶眼曾用刀割自己的身体，躺在盛满冰水的浴缸中，血不断流出，在水中像鲜红的丝带。他又将开了开关的电棍放进水中，让电流刺穿他自己。不。不够。他甚至想割自己的动脉，但最终没下手。

他心中沉重如铅。

痛苦。

没有了快感。

如今追击游戏更显乏味。

他没有兴致将脸颊贴上对方宽阔的脊背。没有装得像个花容失色的小姑娘，双臂不经意间环住对方。他只是迷茫地看着灰暗的高楼大厦掠过身边。  
逃避只会让痛苦越积越多。  
空虚廉价的欢乐只会在面对现实时更令人绝望。

他恍惚间想到他曾经的数学老师。  
一想到她他就鼻子发酸，眼眶湿润。  
一腔情感，大多是爱和感激。  
但后来在大学他选择了物理。很可悲又很可笑。

蒙汗药起了作用，他被旋入回忆的漩涡。刺激不断挑动他的神经，一首神圣的歌如电流划过四肢百骸。他面对突如其来的欢欣一时不知所措，直到再次湮没在昏沉的痛苦之海。

_TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taskmaster回忆起两人去年春天的一次相遇。  
> 有人雇他除掉Bullseye。不知为何Taskmaster没有抛出致命一击，反而杀死那个雇他的人。

我就这样缓慢的走着  
听着在空洞的黑暗中水滴的回声。  
桥洞呈破败的青灰色，  
堆积着废旧的建筑材料。  
坐在一只腐朽的木柜上，  
我长叹一口冷气。  
点燃烟，仿佛与外世隔绝。  
雨雾冰冷，烟头一点明黄。  
烟如幽灵般缥缈。  
又冻结在亘古的冰冷中。

——————————————————————  
模仿大师手持弓箭，孤独地走在立交桥的桥洞下。

这座城市。灰暗如铅。

他失神地叹息，又想到靶眼，那个杀手。

某烂尾楼内。

靶眼浑身被雨淋湿，皮革面罩紧贴雨水滑溜的脸。

好不容易把尸体弄到这里。他坐在被春雨润泽而生长出苔藓的石砖堆上，感觉背后空洞的黑暗中藏着一头巨兽，要将自己吞噬。  
动手分尸吧。  
他用刀将尸体割成小块，装进一只黑塑料袋里。泼上汽油。点火。

电话亭内。  
“喂？Fatty。任务做完了。”靶眼对着破碎的玻璃，妩媚地舔去指尖上鲜血。

电话亭外。  
“喂？目标盯上了。”模仿大师收好手机。雨水顺着灰白色结缔组织流淌而下。掩不住黑色眼窝里凶狠的一抹暗绿。

他们在雨里打了起来。  
————————————————

“这里。是我的生物实验室。”

绿色植物纠缠着窗外灰白色的天际。

生命的清新之气。空气湿漉漉的，灯光惨白。

模仿大师找来铲子，挖出一个深坑，又将一具浑身泥水的尸体埋进去。添上新鲜的泥土，泥土的芬芳伴随着水汽。

又将一些蕨麻和黑枸杞植在那片空地上。

“植物生长需要富含氮、磷、钾的无机盐。”他说。

_TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章故事的环境和气氛会变得美好得多。  
> 也许是因为春天快到了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一切都在变好。阳光重回大地。Taskmaster的心情无比愉悦，他似乎已经脱离了颓废的痛苦之海。

明媚的春天即将来到  
阳光如同金纱帐，透着丝丝寒冷。  
玉兰的花苞是毛茸茸的青灰  
依旧冻结的土地坚硬荒芜。  
向阳坡的湖水已碧波荡漾。  
除夕之夜也即将来到。  
模仿大师也将婚礼准备好。

——————————————————

绵绵的阴雨终于结束了。

靶眼坐在雕工精细的松木桌旁，百无聊赖地计算一些难得令人“难以置信”的数学题。

[（a+c）/4 （a-c）]×根号[（a+b-c+d）（a-b-c+d）（a+b-c-d）（-a+b+c+d）]

“你傻啊。”模仿大师走到他身边敲了他一下。  
“我又不知道梯形的高！”  
“这可是小学数学题啊！你难道没学过勾股定理吗？！”

模仿大师在纸上胡乱涂了几笔。

“你看看，(a-b)÷2。是不是这个直角三角形的底边。列方程。可以求出高的平方。开方再得到高。”

“那如果是直角梯形呢？你的公式不是万能的。而我只要a.b平行且a大于b。”靶眼冷笑。

“去你妈的，还整天玩这些小学数学。”模仿大师怒骂。“有本事你去算椭圆形的周长.........”

“那玩意儿是初中数学。”靶眼刻薄地调笑，好像数字能带给他多大快感似的。  
随后一切归于平静。

一只新生的小燕子，娇嫩脆弱的翅膀上覆盖着天青色羽毛。清脆地啼鸣着，在窗台上寻找食物。

捉住它。靶眼悄悄打开窗户，以光速捏住它的一只翅膀。

小燕子惊恐地挣扎尖叫，随后靶眼发现自己手中只剩下一只翅膀。小燕子脆弱的身躯还在挣扎着想要飞起，可惜仅剩的一只翅膀只会让它从空中摔落。

它会死的。要么摔死要么被野猫叼走。

一只血迹斑斑的青色残翼被随意扔进废纸篓。

————————————

模仿大师轻松的在山野间散步。山阴处有许多积满雨水的小洼。里面有一些小鱼小虾，还有两栖纲，比如蟾蜍。

他很久没有感到如此幸福了。可以摆脱灰暗的高楼大厦，随心所欲的徜徉在生灵的世界。解开自己的情绪纽结。

他舀了一杯积水，或许会有草履虫眼虫这样的单细胞生物。轻松的抓住几条小鱼，还有一些龙虱、红娘华什么的。做成一个简单的生态系统。如果有些孢子繁殖的藻类植物会更好。

这很好，比复制生物教授好玩多了。

走在去山的阳面的小路上，他心中莫名泛起羞涩。他突然想到爱情，想到一些非常纯洁美好的东西。就像，没有被性玷污的，最纯粹天真的爱。他渴望有人时常站在他的身边。让所有人误以为他们是情侣。表面上想揍那些人，事实上非常享受这一切。

站在波光粼粼的池塘边。他开心地微笑着，看着阳光闪耀，一切都美得不可言说。

_TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

靶眼气喘吁吁地在林间小道上蹬自行车。

突然他不知为何抬头看向夜空。残缺,白色的冷月。他惊恐地发现，月亮上爬着斑驳的，铁锈似的血迹。  
太诡异了，他惊惶不安。这似乎代表着凶兆。或一些超自然的灵异事件即将发生。  
两边树林黑压压的，夜风令它们涌起压抑的浪。枯叶飘落的声音像是在嬉笑。他不寒而栗，恍惚间一个个高大的黑影欲向他扑来。

他已不知在何时某个扭曲疯狂的梦境角落学会了观月相。本以为那只是梦境，未曾想过竟真的在月亮上看到血迹。

不，也许那只是环形山的阴影。一定是看错了，他安慰自己。

也许这是他人生中第一次感到害怕。曾经，疯狂和天赋异禀使他横行无阻。他脑中的肿瘤。他过量的药物。恶魔对他的恐吓。

他早已被悲伤麻木的神经。

他对自己神经有着敏感的洞察力。他确定自己神智诡异地清醒，并且在“成为模仿大师的人质”这段时间表现得冷静理智。也许，成为一个神志清醒的正常人也不错。

——————————

这是他第二次观月相。

月亮在虎皮似的清辉、漆黑两色乌云之间穿行。洁白。一点灵透的光辉显得格外温柔美丽。靶眼开始对血月，哪怕仅被血迹玷污一点的月亮感到厌恶。

那天下午。

模仿大师带着他去逛一些非常昂贵的店。

他们走进一家珠宝店。玻璃柜中陈列一些由宝石玉石等做成的小巧艺术品。翡翠和粉钻做成胸针。冰彩玉髓做的葡萄。绿松石手链。昂贵，精美却毫无价值。模仿大师像个珠宝鉴赏师似的对它们精挑细选，而靶眼则百无聊赖地站在他身边发呆。店员是两个小姑娘，不时朝他们投来异样的目光。这让他很不舒服，想要赶紧离开。

“这个可能适合你。”  
模仿大师拽开他的衣领，在他锁骨上比划。

“你想干什么？滚！”  
他剧烈地挣扎，发出毒蛇一样的嘶嘶声。

“别动。”  
模仿大师以一种阴沉恐怖的声音命令。

他没有再动。

但是一把尖刀抵上模仿大师脸部上皮组织上的结缔组织。

后来他在一个冰冷的夜晚醒来。左边的锁骨处一片剧痛。 能闻到麻药和鲜血的味道。站在镜子前，他惊恐地看见，锁骨被人残忍地打穿，将什么圆形物件嵌在上面...熟悉的“T”字。橘色，蓝色，灰色。模仿大师的经典标志。

然后他们去打羽毛球。球场上死了很多人，几乎都在半死不活地嘶吼和尖叫。还有一些人疯了，癫狂地大笑，满嘴神经错乱的胡言乱语。靶眼惊恐万分。他在一片怪狞扭曲之中显得清醒无比。清醒得令他自己感到不寒而栗。

模仿大师搂着他，一直在与他说笑。他亲密地贴着他的脸颊，冰凉的结缔组织僵硬生冷。像无数毒蛇，争先恐后地从他身上汲取热量。

路边一个发了疯的病女人，对着他撕心裂肺地尖啸。声音含糊不清，大意是他心中的痛苦早已逆流成河，他休想躲避。

瞬间，那些尸体和疯子摇摇晃晃地站起，如饿狼扑食向他涌来。他本能地想逃，却被死死掐住了脖子。

掐他脖子的人是模仿大师。

TBC.


End file.
